Cinderella Wiki:Rules
This page is dedicated to rules and laws that apply here on the Cinderella Wiki. Here we have listed what is considered to be appropriate and inappropriate. All rules and rights that are made for users on the wiki are allowed within a reasonable limit. 'General' #Ignorance of the rules is not an excuse. It is your job to read them. Saying you were unaware of the rule does not make it OK for you to break the rule. #See the Wikia Terms of Use. All rules also apply on this wiki. #If you are under 13 years of age, you come under the US "COPPA" law (Children Online Privacy Protection Act), sometimes mistaken for "COPA" which was abolished several years ago. This act prevents us from storing any personal information about yourself, such as e-mail address. Therefore as our registration process requires an e-mail address to be specified, you MAY NOT register your nickname, or register on our forums. This is also stated under the Wikia Terms of Use for ALL wikis. This DOES prevent you from chatting. As confirmed by Wikia staff, you can NOT register, only view as an anonymous user to avoid breaking COPPA laws. #It is recommended that you limit the amount of personal info (names, location, etc.) you provide. #Use of multiple accounts is prohibited. #Do not spam links. #The use of all capital letters anywhere is discouraged. Capitals are often construed as shouting. It also makes posts and comments difficult to read. #Absolutely no insulting other users or harassment. #Do not edit any other users' User Page without explicit permission (such as when asked to help with complicated code issues). Permission must be traceable, such as with a request on a message wall. Note that Spam Team and Admins have permission to edit user pages to censor swearing or to remove extreme content which violates rules. #No plagiarism. #No sexually explicit images or content, including images of people in underwear. #No swearing. The only swearing that is allowed are the words "damn", "bitch", "hell", "ass", and "crap". All other swear words are to be censored, but this does not excuse any swears to be used to name call at another user. #Do not remove warnings from admins, chat mods, or spam team members from your message wall. Doing so will usually result in a ban 'Articles' 'Appropriate' #Follow style guide (Link) #Follow category guide (Link) #Use only reliable sources when adding information about upcoming episodes (see spoiler section). #Provide edit summaries for large edits or when the reason for a change may not be obvious 'Not appropriate' #Vandalism (inserting false information, removing info without giving a proper reason, adding inappropriate content) #Rumors #Speculation #Opinions #Using unreliable sources #Making too many edits on the same page over and over or making useless edits as an attempt to get badges is considered spam. 'Page Creation' #Do not create episode pages, character pages, or song pages until there is reliable information about the episode. #Relationship pages require admin approval. #Users are not allowed to rename pages, if you wish to rename a page, contact an admin.